A Trip to the Past
by satouangel
Summary: YYHINU CROSSOVER! The YYH gang are doing a mission, but something goes wrong with the portal, and they are transported to the feudal area where they meet not only Inuyasha... but someone familiar...
1. To a Foreign Land

A/N: Ok, this is my first story so I know it won't be good XD (I have soo much self confidence). Anyways this is written by me, Kari. For those of you who have no idea what I'm talking about, check my profile. Ok enough of me and on with the story! =D **Oh and my stars won't work so instead I'm using this /.**  
  
Shippo: Aren't you forgetting the disclaimer?  
  
Kari: I don't wanna do it. T..T  
  
Shippo: /sweatdrop/ But you have to!  
  
Kari: If you're so smart, why don't you do it?  
  
Shippo: /sighs/ Kari does not own Inuyasha or Yu yu Hakusho.  
  
Kari: YES I DO! heh; Just ignore the little guy... /covers Shippo's mouth/  
  
Shippo: /mumbles/ She doesn't own anything!  
  
Kari: Ok! OK! On with the story! /throws Shippo in a closet/  
  
Eeep! /dodges fruit from all the Shippo fans/  
  
---  
  
**Chapter One: To a Foreign Land  
**  
"Yusuke wake up!"  
  
"Oh let me try! URAMESHI! TOGURO'S COME BACK TO LIFE AND WANTS TO KILL US ALL!! .... /silence/..... ok that didn't work."  
  
"Hn. Idiot.."  
  
"Hey I don't see you trying shrimp.."  
  
Yusuke continued to snore seemingly determined to irritate the three boys sitting around his room. It had already been half an hour when the gang had arrived at Yusuke's house preparing for the mission, but the spirit detective was all but ready. The morning light shined threw the window as if it was somehow trying to help. Kurama was leaned against a wall with his arms crossed against his chest, sighing in defeat. A pissed-off Hiei was randomly giving death glares to the furniture in Yusuke's room. And Kuwabara was still yelling insults at the peaceful black-haired boy.   
  
Finally tired of the wait, the fire demon abruptly left the room leaving a confused Kurama and an annoyed Kuwabara staring after him. There was a loud crash and the harsh sound of running water heard, and both Kurama and Kuwabara sweatdropped when Hiei casually came back with a pot full of cold water firmly held in his left hand. Walking up to the bed, he glanced at the sleeping boy before dumping the whole thing on Yusuke's head, pot and all.  
  
"Dammit! Alright whoever did that is going to pay!"   
  
Yusuke's voice echoed in the silence of his room, but it wasn't long before Kuwabara and the others bursted out into laughter. Even Hiei managed to slip in a smile. After seeing at the cold look on Yusuke's face, Kurama quickly apologized and explained that they were only trying to wake him up. He laughed nervously when Yusuke suddenly stood up.  
  
"Wake me up?! By trying to kill me with a household item?!?" Yusuke shouted loudly while running his hands threw his wet hair. His anger slowly subsided as his mother peeked in.  
  
"What's going on? Are you going somewhere?" she asked grumpily as she looked at the backpacks and materials.  
  
'Oh shit!' Yusuke thought, trying to think of an excuse to cover up Koenma and his so called "important" detective devices.  
  
"Uhh..," he continued desperately. "We're going on a camping trip.. yea that's it.. a camping trip."  
  
"Oh.. ok. Have fun!" Atsuko dashed off leaving the others slightly surprised.  
  
---  
  
The green grass was wet with dew, and the trees swayed to the light breeze as the group of people passed through the hills. The sun relflected on the river's edge and shined brightly, the dark slowly dimming away. They continued contently down the twisting path, all following the young black-haired girl.  
  
"I sense the jewel shard is near," Kagome said patiently. "In that direction." With that she brought her finger up and pointed toward the nearby forest.  
  
"We've been walking for hours now. Can't we stop and rest?" A little fox demon popped onto the girl's shoulder.  
  
"Stop complaining Shippo. We'll rest when we get to the river," the young maiden whispered, smiling.  
  
After 10 minutes of walking, they approached the riverbanks and soundly settled in the area. Miroku, the monk, set his golden staff down and went over to sit by the contemplating demon slayer. Kagome was kneeling at the edge of the stream, bent over and leaning toward the sparkling water. She cupped her hands together and submerged them underwater and then lifted them, careful to keep the water from seeping her fingers like silk. She brought it to her mouth and felt relief pour through her. But unknown to her, a pair of golden eyes watched her every move.  
  
---  
  
"So what do we do now?" Yusuke asked, wearily.  
  
They had been walking for hours into the wilderness. The blinding patterns of trees and the brown dirt ground soon became less appealing and more annoying. And the smell of the forest that had once been welcoming, was now plain and adapted to.  
  
"Yusuke, do you ever listen when Koenma's explaining all about this?" Kurama answered as he watched his surrounding carefully.  
  
"Not really," Yusuke said with ease. "I've been too busy thinking."  
  
"How surprising," Hiei stated as he earned glances from the others. Hiei had rarely ever talked during the whole trip.  
  
"Well.." Kurama replied, recalling the meeting.  
  
**--Flashback--**  
  
"There've been some strange activity lately. We think its been coming from the demon world, Makai. Anyway I just need you to investigate this." The pacifier boy stated seriously.  
  
"What will be our transportion?" The youko added.   
  
"Don't worry about it. I'll open a portal to Makai. The portal will be located in the middle of a forest. It'll be obvious because it'll have my name on it." Koenma stood up on his chair and flashed a peace sign while the others sweatdropped.  
  
**--End Flashback--**  
  
"That's about all he said." Kurama sighed, looking carefully around. "It should be somewhere near."  
  
After about 5 minutes of THOROUGLY searching (yes thorougly =D), Kuwabara spotted the name on the trunk of an old tree.  
  
"Uhhh... are we supposed to activate it somehow?" Yusuke peered at the carved name, confusedly scratching his head.  
  
"Maybe we're supposed to run into it or something," the carrot top suggested.  
  
"Goodie, another point for the idiot. What a good idea! Let's run into a tree!" Hiei said, his voice practically dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"Well, actually Hiei, that might actually work," Kurama said. "I've heard about these types of portals before in my former life."  
  
"Hell no, there's no way I'm running into a stupid tree."  
  
---  
  
"Hey you guys! Did you just hear something?" Sango said as she glanced around.  
  
"She's right, I heard something too," the monk replied.  
  
They all gathered up the camp and ran over to the source of the noise. They saw a pile of people laying on a stack on top of each other. At the bottom was a oranged haired boy, on top of him a red-head, laying on him was a spiky black haired boy, and finally at the top was a boy triumphantly sitting on top of the group.  
  
"I can't believe I ran into the tree."  
  
----  
  
Kari: /Still covered with fruit/ So how was it? I'd love you all if you reviewed!!! **If you review I'll give you a present XD heh..** I'll make sure to read all your comments and stuff heh. Heh.. I'm writing the seond chapter tomorrow . 


	2. The Meeting

A/N: Oh! Thanks soo much for reading my stories and giving me soo much encouragement!!!! I didn't think I'd get any reviews =D. **Oh and those of you who read but haven't reviewed, I'D LOVE TO HERE FROM YOU! And don't forget my stars won't work so instead I'm using this /.  
**  
Ok before I do the disclaimer I'm gonna respond to your reviews! Aren't I nice? XD haha anyways here they are:  
  
**KikyoKurama**: Oh thank you soo much! You gave me lots of reasons to continue XD.. Don't worry, I'm updating just for ya /wink/! OoO I'm actually on someone's author alert? WOW!! haha  
  
**Mariel1337**: I'm not sure about the pairings. Thanks for reviewing and I'll take HieiKag into consideration. If anyone else has some suggestions, please tell me =D.  
  
**Mike the Great**: Yeah, I've noticed there weren't many Inu/YYH so I decided on trying one. Don't worry, I'll check yours out.  
  
**Falcon-sama**: I just love Hiei XD haha Ok, I'll check out your story =).  
  
**angel of darkness flame**: Yeah I guess I'll add Humor as a genre, Glad you like it =D.  
  
**Yavie Aelinel**: Your review isn't lame, its funny!! XD hahah  
  
**Angelus**: I'm soo happy! I'd never thought people actually review XD..  
  
**hiei2828**: Heh.. there are no spelling mistakes, so you don't hafta be sorry /wink/ Heh I'm updating!  
  
Kari: Ok now that I'm done with the reviews, I have to give all of you presents. /Hands everyone that reviewed a plushie of me/... /Everyone starts to boo/.. Did I say plushies of me? I meant plushies of your favorite characters XD /Everyone cheers/ haha ok..  
  
Kari: Awww... its time for the disclaimer T.T Do I hafta? ... are you sure?.. what if i don't wanna?....  
  
Hiei: Just shut up and do it already!  
  
Kari: =P Ok ok sheesh.... I don't own Inuyasha or Yu yu Hakusho, but I do own a lollipop =D..  
  
Everyone but Kari: /sweatdrops/  
  
OK! NOW WITH THE STORY!!! Oh and don't forget to **recommend this** to your friends XD.. heh jk.. maybe...  
  
---  
  
**Chapter Two: The Meeting**  
  
"Get off of me, you pathetic excuse for a detective, or else you'll find yourself missing essential body parts," Hiei scolded, using his arm to try to push Yusuke off, but failing greatly. "You need to start losing some weight while you're at it."  
  
"You're one to talk shorty. At least you're not at the bottom! Ow.. my back," complained Kuwabara, his orange head sticking out from under a bundle of red hair.  
  
"Stop arguing you two! Just find someway to get Yusuke off. He's probably sitting STILL on purpose," the fox replied while glaring at Yusuke.... Or at least trying to..  
  
Meanwhile, Inuyasha and the others were staring hopelessly at the group wondering if they should leave them or help out. They had arrived at the scene just two minutes ago. Kagome sighed unintentionally and glanced around to see what the others were doing. She found Inuyasha giving death glares to Miroku as if it was all the monk's fault they were here. Sango was laying serenely on the soft patch of grass, Kirara and Shippo calmly leaning on her side. The teenage girl slowly turned her head back to the group of four boys who seemed not to have noticed anything going on around them.  
  
"Do you guys need any help?" she asked taking a tiny step foward. The boys stopped arguing and regarded their attention to her.  
  
"If you would be so kind...," stated the ever-so-polite youko. With that, Kagome went up to Yusuke and started tugging his ear harshly.  
  
"You know, It's not nice to sit on your friends," she said dragging the black-headed boy down who was trying futiley to stay on the hill of boys. Finally Kagome released it and Yusuke, still rubbing his "injured" ear, jumped up and put his face up so that it was leveled with hers.  
  
"Just who do you think you...," he shouted, but was abruptly interrupted when Kuwabara pushed him out of the way.  
  
"Please excuse my friend. He doesn't know not to argue with a pretty lady," he uttered as he grabbed her hands in his. Kagome sweatdropped and smiled nervously, not knowing whether to smack the guy or refrain.  
  
"Let her go. She's not interested," came a displeased voice. Kuwabara looked over to find a white-haired guy with ears sticking out of his head.  
  
"Oh she's taken then?" the carrot-top asked, a hint of curiousity in his voice. Inuyasha noticed Kagome's flushing face and then realized what the oranged-haired had thought.  
  
"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!!" he yelled, trying to ignore a strange feeling tugging in his heart. Kuwabara just shrugged and sidled over to Sango attempting to do the same thing, but found himself being slapped instead.  
  
"I think we have another Miroku on our hands," Shippo sighed, dodging a stream of flying rocks being thrown at him from a certain monk.  
  
Meanwhile, Hiei and Kurama began taking a closer look at their location. Looking around they saw forests, rivers, hills, a few villages, and mountains; no signs of any Makai landmarks.  
  
"This isn't the demon world," the cloaked demon said. "This doesn't even seem like the human world. Too old fashioned, if you ask me."  
  
Kurama nodded. "There must have been some mistake with the portal Koenma sent us through."  
  
Both heads turned after hearing a distressed scream. Yusuke, who no longer seemed angry, was holding up a little fox demon by its bushy tail and was slowly swinging the poor thing back and forth like a pendulum. Shippo was frantically trying to escape his grasp while mumbling something that sounded like "Why does this always happen to me?"  
  
"WAAAAAAH! LET GO!! K-KAAAGOOOMEE!" cried the fox child.  
  
After Kurama had convinced Yusuke to let the struggling Shippo go, the fox ran up and jumped onto Kagome's shoulder.  
  
"Oh I guess we still need to introduce ourselves, how silly of me," Kagome said swiftly. She motioned to the others to stand beside her. "Well my name is Kagome, uhh I'm kinda the reincarnation of a priestess. This little fella is Shippo, he's a fox demon. This is Miroku, a monk. Over there is Sango and her friend, Kirara. Sango is a demon slayer..." She watched in amusement as the red-head and the spiky haired boy flinch. "... INUYASHA!! JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?"  
  
She her face blushed in embarrassment as everyone turned to look at Inuyasha peculiarly sniffing an extremely tensed Kurama. "SIT BOY!" The half demon fell to the ground scowling.  
  
"Why were you sniffing him??" Kagome demanded.  
  
"Those two are different from the others," Inuyasha stated simply, pointing to Hiei and Kurama. "They smell like demons."  
  
"You two are demons?" Shippo asked eagerly. They both nodded silently.  
  
"Oh," Sango said as they stared at her. She waved her hands in front of her explaining that she knew not all demons were bad.  
  
"And this is Inuyasha," Kagome continued dully. "He has a big temper and he can be a big pain sometimes."  
  
"Heh that sounds like Hiei to me," Yusuke spoke up, pointing to the fire demon. Hiei scowled.  
  
"Well its not as if you're any better, stupid human," he said smirking. "Or do you not recall ruining Keiko's party and finding out that the party was for you.. fool."  
  
"Why you..!" Yusuke replied his hand ready for the spirit gun.  
  
Meanwhile, Kurama had introduced everyone on the Reiki Tantei and had begun helping Shippo prepare some food. They came back with some firewood and fresh fruits, much to everyone's delight. Soon, everyone was gathered around the fire. The moonlight blanketed them and mist surrounded them like a fence. They had all eaten and felt content as night came.  
  
"So what brings you guys here?" Miroku asked, trying to liven things up.  
  
"Well we got sucked into this portal that was supposed to take us to the demon world. Well, the demon world we know," Kuwabara said quietly. "But we ended up here. So what are you guys up to?"  
  
"We're collecting jewel shards...." Kagome explained all about the shards powers and capabilities and about Naraku.  
  
"So would you guys like to hang out with us for a while? Seeing that you have no place to go?" Sango asked considerately. She heard Inuyasha grumble something about them slowing us down, but ignored him.  
  
"Sounds good to me," Yusuke replied, stiffling a yawn. "I'm calling it a night."  
  
"Looks like Inuyasha has some company, this will be more interesting than I thought..."  
  
----  
  
OoooOo Who's the mysterious voice? Hehe anyways please tell me what you think. I know this isn't as funny as the first, but its kinda hard hahah..  
  
Kari: Muhahaha I know who the mysterious voice is! /smirks/  
  
Shippo: Who is it?  
  
Kari: /sweatdrop/ YOU THINK I'D JUST TELL YOU LIKE THAT?  
  
Shippo: Yea....  
  
Kari: T.T **Anyways please review!!! And suggestions for pairings etc. are welcome!! **


	3. Darkness

**_--- I DIDN'T UPDATE.. I just edited one scene near the end, I advise you to reread it =D----_**

A/N: Muhahaha I'm getting more reviews.... and I'm still having trouble deciding the pairings, so please help!!!! Anyways, I'm glad that you like my story, though I don't know why cause it STINKS XD haha...  
  
**And also my stars don't work so I'm using this /. blah blah**   
  
OK NOW ONTO THE REVIEWS!! ;)... /looks at the reviews/ ACK!!! You people have to stop your curiosity!!!! Stop trying to guess who the mysterious voice is XD haha I'm jk, nice guesses BTW.. MUAHAHHAHA I KNOW WHO IT IS!!!  
  
**angel of darkness flame**: Heh.. Yeah lots of people have pairing requests, but I think I'll decide next chapter ;) I'm glad I have reviewers like you =D...  
  
**KikyoKurama**: /Starts bursting into laughter/ OMG! You're review is sooo funny XD Heh don't worry I'm updating /backs away from crazy person/ hah jk.  
  
**Inu-Hakusho Girl**: Oo! I'm trying really to keep the characters as real as possible T.T Heh I'm flattered XD.. Yea I think I'm gonna keep it Inu/Kag, and San/Mir =D  
  
**livingdisease**: Thanks for the review!! Here's a hamburger XD haha... /everyone sweatdrops/  
  
**Darklore Wings**: OH! That'd be sooo kawaii!!! =D I'll think about it hah XD...  
  
**kawaii kitsune123**: Yup I'll continue till I die!! Uhh.. that didn't come out right XD....  
  
**samuraiduck27**: Yeah I've noticed there weren't that many either! Thanks for reviewing! =)  
  
**Shadowkistune**: Hahh ok... this is probably direct dimension altogether XD probably!

Kari: Ok.. I need some water =D /leaves room/

Shippo: Muhaha I'm gonna do the disclaimer behind Kari's back!! SHE OWNS NOTHING!! NOT EVEN A LOLLIPOP!! CAUSE I ATE IT!! /disappears/  
  
Kari: /comes back/ OoO Lots of suggestions.... TOO MANY /dies/ haha not really but you know what I mean.. I think hahah..  
  
Kari: Sshhhhh... don't tell anyone but I'm not doing the dislaimer!! =D Now I own everything!!!  
  
People reading fic: Uhh... Someone already did the disclaimer...  
  
Kari: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'm not continuing the story /Everyone boos and throws pineapples!/ X.X Hey!! I WAS JK!! /Everyone cheers/   
  
Kari: /sweatdrop/  
  
Ok now continuing with the story!!! Hey! Where's my lollipop?  
  
---  
  
**Chapter Three: Darkness**  
  
"Master, everything is in place," the demon reassured him.  
  
He felt his master move toward the center of the room, and the young servant dared not talk. The demon understood why his master would choose this place for refuge. It was well-hidden and concealed by evil wandering spirits. The pitch-black temple stood amist in the deep valley, hidden by the comfort of the thick mist. The air muggy and the skies above clouded with sorrow as the breeze blew swiftly.   
  
He was startled when the powerful one's voice pierced the lament silence (A/N: It's getting harder and harder trying to keep this guy a secret XD). "Very well. Be on your way and do not fail me."  
  
"Of course. Anything for you, oh evil one," replied the hurried cloaked demon as he scurried out the building.  
  
"Now that Inuyasha has more allies, I'll need to take more actions to... disable them somehow," the deep voice answered, talking to no one in particular. Standing in the center of the room, he placed his hands together and began chanting a spell, speaking in harsh slow breaths.   
  
"Buraindo! (AN: buraindo means blind in japanese, please feel free to correct me) A burst of aura surrounded him and as he pronounced the last word, and the blinding light flew out of the temple and onto a certain group of people near the forests. /wink wink/  
  
--- **ITS OVER!!! HAHAH!!!** Heh I'm jk, did you really think I'd do that? /everyone nods/ WHAT?? What kind of person do you think I am?? haha ok continuing..  
  
A pair of golden eyes opened revealing a ... hey wait a minute! 'I opened my eyes, but everything's black. What the hell is wrong with me?' the half-demon thought frantically.  
  
Inuyasha began rubbing his eyes, hoping that this was just a quick phase, but he still couldn't see anything. He could smell, hear, and feel normally, but his sight was gone. Did someone put a curse on him? Frustrated, he outstretched his arms and moved them through the air until they landed on something rather firm and solid. His face was soon met by an angry hand and a furious voice followed.  
  
"Miroku, you pervert! Don't you ever know when to quit?," the young girl yelled without even turing around.  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked quizically. He returned his hands back onto his lap.  
  
"Inuyasha!?? It was you?" Kagome answered as she quickly sat up and stared Inuyasha in the face. But something was wrong, his eyes..... they looked like they were.. different.  
  
"Hm... why do people always seem to blame me?" the monk sighed shaking his head.  
  
"Cause most of the time it is you," Sango said, covering her mouth as she yawned. She stood up and Kirara whimpered by her side.  
  
"I TOLD YOU ALREADY!! I can't see a thing. Someone must have but a spell while I was sleeping!!" Inuyasha said, frowning as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. He hated how he was so vulnerable and scowled at her.  
  
"Hey you guys, can't you keep you're arguing a bit quieter," the small fox said, standing up. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I CAN'T SEEE!! EIIIIIIIIIIII!" Everyone sighed as Shippo began running in circles around a rock.  
  
"Not him too!!" Kuwabara spoke out. Inuyasha and the others turned to look at him, except two of them couldn't see, but yeah you know what I mean.   
  
"What? You mean your friends can't see either?" Kagome asked considerately. Her eyes looked bothered and worried.  
  
Kuwabara walked up to them, motioning to a struggling Yusuke who was supposedly trying to lead Kurama and Hiei without having them fall.  
  
"Well, only those two," he answered his voice distressed and tired. "Any idea what's going on?"  
  
"Well, we think someone has targeted us and has placed a spell so that we can't see a thing," Miroku replied in his nonchalant voice as if he knew everything. "But I wonder why none of us were affected?"  
  
"Weird huh? Anyways, you should have seen the shrimp! It was soo funny when he fell out of the tree this morning!" Kuwabara laughed, and almost collasped to the ground.  
  
"Stupid human...," Hiei growled as he tried to restrain himself from attacking the poor ningen.  
  
"Wait! That's it!" Kagome exclaimed, her voice full of confidence as she stood up.  
  
"You just figured he was stupid?" the fire demon asked casually.  
  
"No not that," the teenage replied while pointing her finger in the air. "Its because the spell must have only affected demons, not humans!"  
  
"Well that does make sen----," Sango continued before she was suddenly stopped.  
  
The ground shook violently beneath them, and the blinded demons could do nothing but stagger and fall. Those who could see were attempting to aid their friends to safety, but unexpectedly the earth split apart, and two demons arose from the crack. One demon, a massive reptile shaped like a snake began to lunge foward. And the other, a fierce flying demon, backed up his ally. Stationing all their friends into one spot, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Yusuke, and Kuwabara prepared for the battle.  
  
In front, Miroku released the beads binding his right hand (AN: It is the right hand, right? o.O haha) and held it up beside his face. The dark hole began to suck everything in its path, including the demon bird. Its wailing cry grew softer as it disappeared into the hole. Miroku struggled to keep his hand up, his eyes shut close tightly.  
  
"The snake, its too big and strong," he said wincing as he replaced the spiritual beads on his hand. "You'll have to handle it from here."  
  
Kagome and Sango nodded. Kagome slowly pulled an arrow from the sack on her back and readied up for her shot. When Sango lunged foward with her Hiraikotsu (AN: Its the big boomerang for those of you who don't know ;D), Kagome released the hold she had on the arrow. It soared through the air hitting the snake demon in the chest, but the arrow meaninglessly bounced off like a bouncy ball. Meanwhile Sango brought her Hiraikotsu down on the reptile's head, but her eyes widened when she saw no dent or scratch on it.  
  
"Its the skin," Miroku replied standing next to a dizzy Shippo. "The skin is too hard."  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara ran foward.  
  
"Guess it's our turn," yelled Yusuke through the flying debree.  
  
"Let's get em Urameshi," smiled Kuwabara as he brought out his spirit sword.  
  
The other humans watched in amazement as Yusuke blasted an bright blue orb from his finger and as Kuwabara used a sword made out of energy to slash the demon in half. The demon fell backwards as the both of their attacks clashed into him. It landed with a thud, the foul smell of blood splattering everywhere.  
  
"Hey! I can see again!" shouted a very very happy Shippo. He began to dance around in circles.  
  
"It must have been the blast that disrupted the spell," Kagome said, kneeling beside Inuyasha.  
  
"How'd you guys do that?" asked a curious Kagome. Inuyasha snuck up behind her.  
  
"How'd they do what?"   
  
"Oh right!! You didn't see it! It was like KABOOM AND THEN AND THEN SPLAT!!" she exclaimed, waving her hands in the air.  
  
"Its just a little spirit energy," bragged Kuwabara while flexing his muscles. Everyone laughed carefreely.  
  
---  
  
"You failed me," the hoarse voice said. He could hear his servant wince at the sound. "Even when I disable the demons, you still fail. I don't tolerate failures. You shall die."  
  
The man raised his hand up and brought it down quickly, sending an enormous plant cutting straight through the smaller demon. He wrenched out a scream, and the weak body withered to the ground.  
  
---  
  
MUAHHAHAHAHAH!!! I'm sooo evil XD..... PLEASE REVIEW AND I'll love you forever /everyone backs away/ hehe I was jk.  
  
Shippo: YOU MADE ME BLIND!!   
  
Kari: NO! -------- did (ok you peeps, that's not how many letters are in his name)!!  
  
Shippo: Oh...   
  
Kari: Hey did you happen to take my lollipop? /looks Shippo in the eye/  
  
Shippo: Uh... Inuyasha's calling! LATER!  
  
Kari: T.T ANYWAYS! **PLEASE REVIEW AND YOU GET ANOTHER SURPRISE!!**


	4. Force

A/N: HI PEOPLE!!! Thank you all for reviewing, and I really really want all you people who read to review too! I accept anoynomous reviews too XD soo whatever! 

And for those of you who just jumped to this chapter without reading the rest of the story for no apparent reason, **my stars don't work so I'm using these things /.**

It's REVIEW TIME!!! Welcome everyone to the 12 o'clock review time. My name is Kari and I'll be your host D. Ok first reviewer...

**angel of darkness flame:** I'll be giving you your surprise when review time is over... hahah I WISH I COULD UPDATE THAT FAST!!! Heh I'm not giving you any hints.. (I'm so evil) MUHAHAHAHHAHA....

**kikyokurama:** OMG!! I LOOK FOWARD TO READING YOUR FUNNY, No wait, HILARIOUS REVIEWS XD... oooo HIEI!! Kawaii XD hahah..

**Yavie Aelinel:** I'm soo glad you like my story, its good to see some loyal reviewers ).

**Catylina:** Still stuck on pairings.. and there are soo many people who are sugar high XD like satou for example...

**Inu-Hakusho Girl:** By kwa? do you mean kuwabara? hehe nooooo more sugar-high people.. eep...

**Mariel1337:** Well, the arrow kind of, 'bounced' off the reptiles hard skin.. sorry if it was soo unclear ;)...

**anime-lavuh:** Heh.. I CAN'T WAIT TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER..... uhh I am writing it XD

**hiei2828:** At least you reviewed.. gosh such loyal people D

**RoninsOath:** Heh.. funny.. that's what lots of people say.. ;)

Aww.... that's it for review time, join us next time. I'm Kari.. and now on to commercials...

Someone from audience: HEY! What about our surprise...??

Kari: Oh yeah... your surprise is a cookie!!! /Hands cookies to everyone/ ) _**Ok.. NOW onto commercials**_

/Really weird music begins to play/

Narrator: Have you ever felt the need to EAT SUGAR?

Crowd: YEA!

Narrator: Well.. we're selling sugar by the tons!! AND THE BEST PART IS... IT'S FREE /gasp/ All you have to do is mention it in your review /wink wink/..

/End commercial XD/

Kari: Sorry I've been real busy with stuff.. /silence/........ T.T ok ok you got me, I'm just lazy XD

Disclaimer: ACK! HOW'D THAT GET HERE??? /attempts to push the disclaimer off the screen/ NOOOOOOOOO IT WON'T BUDGE ;..; .... / fine, I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho... /crosses fingers/

Satou: Your fingers are crossed...

Kari: /covers Satou's mouth/

Sesshomaru: /suddenly pops up/ What are you doing to her? /glare/

Kari: /Eyes widen and quickly releases Satou/ Doing? What am I doing? /laughs nervously and backs away/ AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Shippo: OK NOW TO THE STORY!!

---

**Chapter Four: Force**

"Master, if you don't mind me asking....," continued the shaking demon. "Why are you after the jewel shards?"

The taller of the two looked gazed down at his new servant. Seeing the cold stare from his master's face, he began trembling uncontrollably. To his deep surprise, the expected pain did not come, instead the SILVER-HAIRED (AN: OMG I 'accidentally' GAVE A CLUE XD) demon spoke up:

"The jewel shards will enable me to go to Makai, the demon world.."

"So there really is a demon world? I thought it was just a legend..."

---

"Aww.. darn.. that was the last one," Kagome said as she handed out the package of Ramen noodles to Inuyasha. "I'm gonna need to go back to get some more food."

After the battle with the two demons, they had settled by a neighboring village, but thanks to Miroku and his false "sense" of ominous black clouds, they were kicked out. So instead they just camped out in the woods. The trees enclosed them into a nice shadow, blocking the sun's rays from shining through. The thick branches made a nice hideout while also warding away any wandering people, who dared not come through.

"Go back? To the forest to get a package of noodles?" Yusuke asked while slurping up his share of noodles.

"No.. Oh yeah I forgot to tell you that I'm not from this time either!" she answered rubbing her hand on the back of her head nervously. "Well, I get transported here through a magical well. But so far, only Inuyasha and I have been able to cross through it."

"Let's get going then," Hiei replied standing up. "I wanna see this well for myself."

"Who made you boss runt?" Kuwabara spoke up while gulping down his drink quickly. "Besides, some of us are still eating."

"Hn...."

However, they soon took off, and started following Kagome into the forest. The silver-haired dog demon walked quietly, and Shippo hung wearily on Kagome's shoulder. Sango was yelling at Miroku for ... well... touching her butt, while Yusuke and Kuwabara argued about who was stronger. Hiei and Kurama slightly lagged behind the group.

"What do you think, Kurama?" Hiei asked nonchalantly.

"Who, them?" he replied calmly glancing at Inuyasha. Hiei nodded slowly. "Well, I have a weird feeling I know him... and the surroundings, they seem familiar, though I hardly recognize this place."

"Probably reminded you of Makai," Hiei said instinctively.

Soon they arrived in a secluded area where the well dwelled. The wooden well sat in the center of the patch of grass, and a few trees engulfed it in the middle. The well was in terrible condition, Kurama noted. There were cracks all around and it looked as if it could collapse any second. The group of people gathered around the well, gazing aimlessly down the hole. Kagome jumped in confidentally, her dark hair waving as she fell. A bright light emerged from the well, but soon died down.

"That's it?" Kuwabara asked as he bent over to look inside the well for any trace of her.

"Yup," Inuyasha replied sitting down on the grass. "We'll just wait. She won't be gone long."

"I wonder if we can try to go down there," the spirit detective asked. "Ok who wants to try it out?"

"The idiot volunteers," the fire demon replied, using one of his hands to push over the leaning Kuwabara. The carrot-top waved his hands wildly trying hard to balance, yet he fell head-first into the well. A sickening bang was heard at the bottom, and a furious voice followed.

"WHEN I GET BACK UP THERE I'M GOING TO TEAR EVERY PART OF YOU AND THEN FEED THEM TO THE FIERCEST DEMONS I CAN FIND," shouted Kuwabara thinking of a list of ways he could get back at the shorty.

"You know, they kind of remind me of Kagome and Inuyasha," whispered Sango as she watched Miroku fiddle around with his staff.

"Nah," Miroku added. "Inuyasha's more vulgar."

"Don't think I didn't hear that MIROKU!!!," came a voice beside the well. "Besides, we still have to figure out who cursed us. I bet it's either Naraku or my arrogant brother, Sesshomaru."

"Both seem rather unlikely," Sango interupted. "Who else would know a blinding spell that powerful?"

"Buraindo..." Kurama murmured as everyone turned to face him. "That is a spell commonly used by demons, perhaps even a dog demon such as yourself."

"Yup," Inuyasha smirked. "It's my brother alright. Anyways how do you know so much about it, fox-boy?"

"Rare and complicated things interest me," Kurama smiled softly. "Whether it's a spell or an item. And I think I've used that chant before, when fighting."

Everyone went silent after the conversation, serenley waiting for Kagome's return. The sun dimmed intensely, and the rustle of the trees grew even more gentle. Kurama leaned against the thick trunk of a tree contemplating things. Hiei sat right above the youko, hands dangling down in exhaustion. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Sango, and Miroku soon decided to take a short nap as Inuyasha looked out for any unwanted demons.

A quick glimmer caught his attention, and with eyes half-closed, he scanned the area for movement. Suddenly, to the right of him, he saw a cloaked demon inspecting something in his hand. Wait a minute, it's a shard of the Shikon jewel! With that, Inuyasha darted toward the demon, but the demon dodged anxiously and dashed away.

"Oh no you don't," Inuyasha said to himself. He jumped to his feet and determinedly followed the demon. Seeing Inuyasha rush by, Kurama tugged at the rim of Hiei's dangling pants. The fire demon forced one eye open and regarded the curious fox. The kitsunemotioned towards the direction where Inuyasha went, and both demons left the others to their sleep.

After endless moments of running, they found Inuyasha propped right in front of a strange temple. (AN: OoOo I wonder... ;)) He seemed to be staring at the doors of the temple, and he held a giant sword by his side.

"A strong demonic aura comes from inside," Inuyasha's head turned when he heard Hiei's voice pierce the air.

"What are you two doing here? I can do this myself," scowled the half-demon confidentally.

"I'm not leaving," Kurama spoke quietly. "There's something that tells me I've got to stay."

After the fox had spoken the last word, the shoji doors to the temple slid open, allowing the no-longer cloaked demon to emerge from the dark. (AN: OMG OMG OMG!! WHO IS IT ) I KNOW!!)

"Hello there..."

---

Everyone: That's IT?!?!?!? ITS TOO SHORT! /angry crowd tries to throw fruit at author/

Kari: MUHAHAHAHAHAH I'M SOOO EVIL!!! /dodges all but one watermelon XD/

Satou: You know how many people wanna kill you right now?

Kari: D no.. about none?

Satou: T.T.....

Kari: FOUND OUT WHO IT IS! TUNE IN NEXT TIME ;) ...**oh yeah don't forget to review** with your order of sugar D...


	5. Memories Forgotten

A/N: Sorry I've been so lazy lately. I've had writer's block, but finally you get to read more of my fabulous work. I love all my reviewers who have been so loyal to me. Just for that, I worked extra hard on this chapter .

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho and Inuyasha are both copyrighted and do not belong to me.

POV: Kurama

**Chapter Five: Memories Forgotten**

The air surrounding us was drenched with the heavy feeling of anxiety, and the moon hid shyly behind the thin grey puffs of cloud. The soft, simple words quickly dissolved and blended into an unnatural silence. The exchanging of stares ended abruptly as the figure amidst the temple took another daring step forward. Glancing at my allies, I saw Inuyasha instinctively jerk his hand to the hilt of his sword. His body then transitioned itself to its well-practiced, defensive form. The pair of canine ears stood strong and alert as he waited for any further hints of an assault.

Hiei, however, remained calm and stationary, void of any emotion. His cold and harsh past was compacted naturally into his unwavering, nonchalant expression. The fire demon didn't bear any signs of surprise or hesitation. Or at least, that was how it seemed.

My eyes strained to see the enemy, who took shelter in the shadow of the building. I could barely make out a light grey outline, but by feeling the youki emitted from the being, I knew immediately that underestimating was not a sensible option. But there was something else…

"Speechless are we? Could it be out of fear?" whispered the demon, smirking. I was startled temporarily and inwardly scowled for letting my guard drop so easily. Obviously, his comment had irritated and annoyed Inuyasha. The arrogant half-youkai had lunged forward with a grunt, intending to shred the other with sharp claws with his huge sword forgotten.

"I'll show you 'scared'," he said bitterly. He was running and soon approached the figure with full-speed. Preparing to thrust his hand forward, Inuyasha diligently pulled back the red sleeves of his _hakama_ and targeted his aim at the part where he concluded the heart was to be. After all, it was particularly hard to see in the empty darkness. There was a slight blur as Inuyasha confidently swiped his hand with full force. At the air. "What?" he breathed startled.

"Too slow," said the demon, his raspy voice piercing the cold air. Inuyasha sharply turned around, his long hair whipping around as he planted his feet in the finely-grained dirt. He regained his posture, and this time, he was wise not to blindly attack.

"Damn he's fast," the dog-demon swore absentmindedly. I didn't say anything. I couldn't. By dodging Inuyasha's attack, the enemy had dropped his veil of concealment. He was no longer engulfed by the shadows. Instead, his face was completely illuminated by the moon, and his form became clear and visible. The demon's face contained a pair of light, golden eyes framed by locks of silky silver hair. Two fox ears poked out at the top of the head, and an assortment of tail could be sighted. He stood patiently, arms crossed. I gasped.

_It couldn't be.  
---  
_

**Regular POV**

"Back," Kagome shouted over shoulder as she distanced herself from the well. She scoped the area and quickly sighted her friends relaxing eagerly in the serene area beneath the trees. She neared them, careful not to ruffle her school skirt, and plopped down right beside an awakening Sango. Her backpack, now full of edible objects (which would surely please Inuyasha), was gently laid on the ground before the young girl spoke at last.

"Oh it feels good to be back. The nights are so beautiful here especially 'cause you can sell all the stars, shimmering freely in the sky," Kagome commented. Her skin glowed as she tilted her head upward, and her dark, black hair brushed back along her shoulder while she gestured and pointed out excitedly the constellations to her clueless, sleepy friend. "And you see that one over there? That's the Big Dipper. Oh and--- hey," Kagome hesitated and hurriedly jerked her head around suspiciously, looking in both directions. Sango looked at her companion curiously with soft eyes, as if asking whether she sensed something ominous. But Kagome continued to scan the area.

She found Miroku and Shippo sleeping soundly against the broad trunk of a nearby tree. The monk's golden staff was protectively grasped in his left hand she noted. Two of the foreigners, Kuwabara and Yusuke, were resting as well, snoring as if there were no tomorrow. But where were the other two? And as she suspected, Inuyasha was nowhere to be seen.

"Kagome, is something wrong?" the demon-slayer asked compassionately. Sango brought her knees to her chest and hugged tightly like a small child. She wore her usual kimono, but even so, the frosty wind nipped everywhere on her exposed skin.

"Where's Inuyasha?" she asked, her quavering voice profound. It came out rather quickly then intended, she noted.

Sango blinked, then smirked.

"What?" Kagome said, confusion apparent on her expression. Contemplating momentarily, she trapped herself in an intense trance of black confusion. When it hit her, her eyes widened, and Sango watched amusingly as her close friend flushed every shade of red imaginable. She vigorously waved her hands in front of her. "I-it's not like… _that_… Oh come on, I mean… It's just so quiet… you can't not notice uh---," stutter stutter, "Oh Sango… so misunderstanding…" Nervous laugh. She gazed at the huntress, and it looked like she seemed to vaguely buy the decent excuse. For now.

"Well actually, to be honest, I never noticed he left," Sango said placidly, disregarding the previous incident rather willingly. She knew she shouldn't tease the simple girl too often.

"We should go look. After all, he's not the only one who has disappeared."

"Why don't you just hand over the pieces of the _Shikon no Tama_, and spare me the trouble, Inuyasha?" Youko proclaimed deeply and continued, "You have no chance here. After all, you're in my territory." He swung his arms around, pointing out the trees that enclosed them as if adding emphasis.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Inuyasha started, but his question was soon answered. Rather abruptly at that.

No sooner had his question finished when the ground rumbled violently and sprouted four abnormally large branches under demon influence. One encircled itself around Inuyasha's leg, the other--- his body. The dog demon let out a grunt and futilely clawed at the branch. He growled as it tightened its grip, and he tried to muster up some more strength to break free.

The other two in his company had not been attacked. Of course, they weren't the targets. They stood and watched. The fire demon wasn't one to go rushing into businesses that weren't his own, and as for the red-head, he felt as if his feet were glued to the ground. Hiei side-glanced at his companion though not worriedly. It was rare to see the usually composed fox so… unnerved.

'_He'll snap out of it_,' Hiei thought as he heard Inuyasha let out a groan. Finally and almost reluctantly, he leapt toward the hanyou. '_He always does._'

Kurama was brought out of his thoughts as he saw his companion leap forward. He had intended to help as well, but all the events seemed so sudden. Everything was finally making sense. The familiar lands… '_But how come I can't remember?_' He bit his lip as Hiei dodged through the two branches not restraining Inuyasha, with his katana in hand. But as he cut through, the branches grew back.

"Idiot, you should know how he works," Hiei spat hostilely. The truth in the words brought movement back to him. '_I have to help._'

He edged forward and used his own youki to counter the one wooden arm abandoning Hiei to attack him. The branch swerved around and cut through the ones entangling the hanyou and soared into the last remaining branch. It was so simple, an easy victory with injuries that could have been prevented if he had acted sooner. That was how it was before the fox was brutally knocked unconscious from an attacking form.

Yeah, sorry it's short . Review please!


End file.
